Knowing
by 2manyfandoms
Summary: "He's still unsure, she knows. Her husband is hardly convinced by something as simple as a returning lantern, but she knows." Anybody else think that the King and Queen were waiting? Here's my take on what happened behind the scenes of the end. One-shot.


**Knowing**

Queen Kathrin of Corona gently took her husband's medallion in hand and pulled it forward, out of the fold of his clothes. She ran her hand up the seams of his fine clothing, smoothing his royal attire even though it didn't need it. She looked up at his face, the face of her friend, love, and husband King Richard of Corona only to fell her heart throb.

His face was downturned, his eyes closed, his expression… despondent. For the last five years this had happened. On this day, at this time he became more and more bleak, grim, and mournful. He could no longer think of the lanterns as beacons calling their lost daughter home. Now he turned to mourning, as if…

Queen Kathrin stopped those thoughts, their daughter was alive and she would one day come home. She knew that. He no longer had the energy to do so.

Without words, they were unnecessary between them now, she raised her hand up to his cheek, offering her own strength to him. To help him in whatever way she could, the way she had been doing for well over two decades. Richard leaned into her touch and opened his eyes knowing he could do so. It was his dear Kathrin after all, he could be himself around her. No need to put on the airs of King, she had always seen through them. _She's not here, Kathrin. I failed you and her. _

The Queen felt her eyes sting as she looked at the teary eyes of her husband. She gave him a small smile. _It'll be alright, my love. It's not your fault. _She knows his fears, and guilt. She knew what eats him up inside, but she also knows he needs her to brighten the days. She brings her other hand up and wipes away his fallen tear with her thumb. _I love you_.

He sighs, and brings his left hand up to grab her wrist to hold her hand there for a moment more. _Thank you, dearest._

Without a word they both move towards the front balcony were the Royal lantern will be launched first. It has already been lit, and is waiting on a pedestal in full view of those arranged in the courtyard with their own lanterns.

They crossed the doors with the sun emblem and walked to the lantern. It is the same as the one they sent on her first birthday. As they stand before it they turn to each other. _Together_. They turn back to the lantern and gently lift it into the night sky. _My dear Rapunzel_,_ I miss you so my little girl. _The King puts his arm around Kathrin and watches it with her, thinking of all the times they could have shared with her.

Queen Kathrin leaned into her husband as she watched their lantern float high. _Find her, bring her home, we miss her so._

Looking at the many lanterns that followed their own the royal couple could only smile, if sadly, at their people. They did their best to be good and wise monarchs. And it was moments like these, when the entire city came together to join them in calling their lost daughter, that amazed them. _Thank you, all_.

Out in the water a single canoe swayed, illuminated by the glow of the thousands of lanterns that gleamed. Within it sat two people and a reptile, a chameleon. Of the two people there was a man and a young woman. He was the most wanted thief… she was the lost princess.

The royal lantern descended, for the first time in 18 years the one it looked for was within reach. Falling fast the lantern nearly skimmed the water before the young woman managed to put her fingertips beneath it. _Thank you._

Then she lifted it up and sent it up into the sky once more to be among its brethren, but this time with a different target. She too was looking for something she had lost long ago, something she was slowly coming to realize she had lost one night soon after her birth. Something she was starting to realize she felt for the man besides her, and that she still longed for, but from the wrong person.

The lantern's had faded now. Many had already fallen, and more would drop as they floated away.

Kathrin stood in the balcony, their private one this time. Richard was already getting into his bed clothes. She was waiting. She didn't know why, but she felt like there was something more to today. She was meant to wait.

She heard more than saw the maid come in, bringing fresh water for their pitcher. Her husband often woke thirsty during the night and she liked to drink a glass of water first thing in the morning. It was routine thing, and every night before bed a maid would bring fresh water and place it on the small table near the window.

Sighing, the Queen shook her head. She should go inside.

As she turned a faint glow made her stop. _What…?_

It was their lantern, the royal lantern with the emblem of the Corona on it; the one that was made especially for them. It was floating down from her right, where the lake was. Slowly nearing the Queen stood frozen, unable to understand why…

She gasped. "Richard!"

She reached out her hand steady even as she felt herself tremble inside, the lantern landed lightly on her hand and promptly went dark. As she stared at the lantern in her hand Queen Kathrin felt her heart pound and she knew that her daughter was coming back.

Looking up, tears in her eyes, Kathrin smiled at her husband. He was at the door to the balcony confused. The maid was behind him, frozen between leaving and staying.

"She's on her way back, Richard. She's coming home at last!"

Unbelieving, and uncomprehending King Richard shook his head. "Why..?"

"It's never come back before Rick, it's always disappeared, all of them. Every year we find them in the forests, or out deep in the sea, but rarely this close to city let alone the palace. It came back. She's coming home." And Queen Kathrin laughed joyously, grabbed her husband and spun around and around with him, happy that good news had finally come. The maid left, thinking that this news would make everyone happy.

He's still unsure, she knows. Her husband is hardly convinced by something as simple as a returning lantern, but she knows. They're in the Royal sitting room now. He's standing and looking out the window, a sure sign that he's thinking. Trying to find the answer, the key to whatever problem he is facing.

Queen Kathrin is reading a book, well re-reading. She couldn't quite concentrate on a new one right now. She's sitting in the chair near the window, in case her husband needs to speak with her. Another way of working out problems, they have found, is to have her be his sounding board. While she was Queen in all sense of the word it was the King, the one of royal blood, who had the final say on what laws and actions were approved. But as Queen Kathrin was often part of all meetings and discussions, be they parliament, financial, or mundane and often talked to her husband about all decisions to be made.

Suddenly a guard runs in, eyes wide his expression… shocked.

Queen Kathrin sits up and uncrosses her leg. Richard turns his head towards the guard, surprised. Most in palace knew that the sitting room was where they both retreated when they wanted some peace and quiet. Only the most urgent of matters would have brought one of their guard to disturb them there. _Yes…_

Kathrin leaned forward slightly, _could it be? Already?_

The guard looks at them both, then focusing his still wide eyes on her he nodded slowly as he tried to calm his breathing. Richard turned more fully towards the guard, and Kathrin stood up. They knew that the maids and guards were aware of what had happened last night, the maids always know everything after all.

And suddenly everything is a blur.

She doesn't know when she started but she is running, and from the sounds behind her so is Richard. Running through the corridors, heading towards the balcony they both make it to the door practically at the same time.

Stopping for a moment they share a look. _Could it be? Is it real?_ Then they gather their courage and open the doors to the same balcony that they had launched the lantern from, the one in front of the courtyard that had the sun emblem.

They are holding hands. She can see, as the young couple turns towards them, that he has been comforting her, giving her strength. In the back of her mind the Kathrin is cautiously approving of this young man, even as he drops her hand and says nothing. For the most part however, Kathrin is focusing on her daughter. It could be no one else; the eyes, the face, the smile. She's seen them all before, in the mirror looking back. Tentatively, Kathrin starts down the stairs towards her.

And yet she's so much more beautiful. The lack of blond hair doesn't bother her. It's normal enough for a baby to be born with lighter colored hair then have it change to a darker color. The haircut puzzles her but that can be discussed later. Behind her Richard starts to come closer, still unsure, after so much time…

Hesitantly, Kathrin starts to reach out to her daughter. Hesitant because she's had this dream too many times before, too often to remember. And it always ends the same way, as soon as Kathrin is about to touch her daughter the girl vanishes, breaking her heart one more time.

But she's still here, looking up at her with fear and hope. A single touch, just her hand resting lightly on her daughters cheek, and she knows it's real. The Queen tries to hold back the tears she feel stinging in her eyes and throat, but the smile refuses to be held back. _She's here._ And then the most amazing thing happens. She smiles back. The same expression, the same smile, the some look.

And Kathrin can't hold back anymore. Grabbing her daughter in arms, holding her close, and stroking her hair Kathrin feels herself heal just a bit. Such a simple thing, to hold her own child, and yet it had been denied to her for so long.

Richard stops behind Kathrin, looking down at the face of his daughter. _Could it really be? After all this time._ Then she opens her eyes and looks up at him, the same way she did before, when they were still together for that perfect moment; the eyes of his little girl, his little Rapunzel.

Laughing, he moves forward to hug them both. Together again. And suddenly they're on the floor, kneeling and hugging; all three unwilling to let the other go.

Then Kathrin opens her eyes and looks up. She's back, but someone brought her here. Looking up at him, she realized who he was. She'd seen his face often enough, she'd been drawing his wanted posters for a few years now. _Thank you_. She reaches out to him and he takes her hand, his expression warm then surprised as she pulls him down. She knew what he was. Thief he might be but her daughter would hardly trust him if he were unworthy.

She knew that. Just as she knew everything would be alright now.

A/N: So this is different… for me at least. I've never tried to write a parent before so I did my best but considering I'm not a parent myself… Also it's my first Tangled fic, so hopefully you all will be nice enough to help me out and leave a review. Pretty please *Puppy dog eyes*


End file.
